Kimi to Boku
by lavenhika
Summary: "Konnichiwa. Atashi wa Menmako desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucap Menmako lancar sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat. 'Menma-san dan Menmako-san mirip ya' "U-Uzumaki?" tanya Menmako dengan wajah heran. MenmaxMenmako very very bad summary -". WARNING : Gaje,abal,Typo s . DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


Kimi to Boku

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T+

Rated: Romance/Friendship

Pair: MenmaMenmako

Prolouge

Don't like? Don't read!

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek menatap ke luar jedela. Matanya tak fokus memperhatikan gurunya menerangkan di depan kelas. Kalaupun ia memperhatikan,percuma saja. Pelajaran yang diajarin oleh Orochimaru, sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Menma-san.. Kenapa kau tak memperhatikan pelajaran? Kerjakan soal nomor 3!" perintah Orochimaru dengan galak.

Menma hanya menghepa nafas. Lalu ia melangkah ke papan tulis untuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Orochimaru. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan,terdengar ketukan dari pintu kelas. Menma menghetikan langkahnya. Orochimaru menatapnya lalu memberinya isyarat untuk duduk. Menma kembali ke tempat duduknya dan pintu kelas terbuka.

"Summimasen" muncullah seorang anak berambut hitam panjang dengan rambut yang diikat _twin_ _ponytail. _Ia memakai seragam sailor yang sama dengan dikenakan oleh anak perempuan lainnya.

"Ah, kau anak baru itu ya. Sini perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Orochimaru. Mulcullah suari ricuh dari dalam kelas. Menma hanya mengerutkan kening.

Anak baru itu melangkah ke dekat meja Orochimaru. "Konnichiwa. Atashi wa Menmako desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucap Menmako lancar sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat. Suasana kelas bertambah ricuh karena kehadian anak berambut hitam dan mata onyx itu.

"DIAM!" tentak Orochimaru galak,sambil memberikan tatapan '_diam-atau-aku-akan-membunuh-kalian'._

Kelas langsung diam. Lalu Orochimaru berkata lagi "Sebaiknya kau duduk di.. Di samping Menma. Menma-san! Angkat tanganmu" mau tak mau Menma mengangkat tangan. "Silahkan duduk, Menmako-san" kata Orochimaru. Menmako hanya tersenyumm kecil dam bergumam 'arigato' yang pasti masih bisa didengar Orochimaru. Orochimaru hanya mengangguk kecil.

'_Menma-san dan Menmako-san mirip ya' _

'_Sepertinya anak baru itu kembarannya Menma' _

'_Nomor teleponnya berapa ya' ._Menmako hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Menmako melangkah ke bangku di sebelah Menma yang memang kosong. Lalu duduk di sampingnya. Menmako meletakkan tasnya di kolong meja.

"_Orochimaru-sense di kelas 8-C, mohon datang ke ruang guru."_ Terdengar suarTsunade dari speaker sekolah.

Orochimaru menghela nafas. "Minna,mohon maaf. Saya lupa kalau ada rapat guru. Dimohon kelas jangan berisik. Dan untuk Menmako-san,berbaurlah dengan anak-anak disini. Terutama teman sebangkumu." Menmako hanya mengangguk kecil kepada Orochi. Hanya selang beberapa detik Orochi meninggalkan kelas.

Tak lama timbul sorakan dari anak-anak di dalam kelas. Ada yang mengeluarkan laptopnya, makan keripik, tidur, mengobrol, berdandan, dan lain lain. Tampaknya hanya Menma dan Menmako saja yang tidak berisik. Menmako menatap Menma datar. "Ada apa?" tanya Menma. "Aah.. Nanimonai. Atashi wa Menmako desu." Ucap Menmako dengan senyumm tipis "Anata wa?" Tanya Menmako. Menma memandang Menmako. Mereka bertatapan mata.

"Boku wa Uzumaki Menma desu. Yoroshiku." jawab Menma singkat.

"U-Uzumaki?" tanya Menmako dengan wajah heran.

"Hmm.. Memang kenapa?" tanya Mema tetap dengan wajah datar.

"Nama ibumu siapa?" Menmako balik bertanya.

Menma memandang Menmako heran. "Nama ibuku Uzumaki Kushina. Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"T-tidak" jawab Menmako dengan tergagap.

Menma mengerutkan keningnya. "Margamu apa?"

"M-margaku.. Uzumaki mo.." ucap Menmako. Menma terkesiap.

"Heh?," Menma mengerutkan keningnya. "Marga kita sama? Nama kita juga mirip." Menma tersadar.

"Karena itu aku bingung, Menma-san." Ucap Menmako menggaruk pipi.

Menma melipat tangannya dan menyeder ke kursi. Lalu melirik ke Menmako. Menmako haya salah tingkah.

"Dan untuk apa kau menanyakan nama Ibuku?"

"Tidak.. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Dan, sepertinya aku kenal dengan orang yang bernama Kushina. Tetapi agak samar-samar di telingaku."

Tsuzuku

A/N:

Hola Minna.. Saya author baru disini :D Ini juga fict perdana saya,jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau hancur (_ _) Saya juga baru belajar. Ini juga fict baru yang nampilin Menma di fict bahasa Indonesia xD Saya sengaja pilih pair MenmaMenma karena Saya punya RP transgender Menma di twitter dan couple saya itu Menma juga xD #jduaghh. Gomenne pendek.. saya juga nulis pendek gara" lagi bete.. Ini baru prolouge,jadi chappie depan bakal panjang :3. Saya gatau mau bilang apa lagi.. Gommenne juga kalo bahasa jepangnya salah (_ _) Yang penting rewiew ya.. Diutamakan rewiew flame yang berkualitas :D


End file.
